


You are my family

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anioły upadły, a Dean nie ma od Cas'a żadnych wiadomości. Któregoś dnia Anioł pojawia się niespodziewanie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my family

**Author's Note:**

> Napisany zaraz po finale 8 sezonu i właśnie tam się akcja zaczyna. Jest to luźna interpretacja tego co może dziać się w sezonie 9.

\- Cas! - Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Od czasu gdy wyciągnął brata z tamtego starego kościoła, a z nieba zaczęły spadać anioły, nie miał najmniejszych wieści o tym co stało się z jego przyjacielem. Wyrzuty sumienia związane z ich ostatnią rozmową nie dawały mu spokoju. Był pewny, że widzi go wtedy po raz ostatni, ale te wszystkie ciała lecące z ogromną prędkością. Jego serce stanęło w tamtym momencie. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to to czy Castiel jest wśród nich i może potrzebować pomocy.  
Wtedy w barze, miał ochotę złapać go za rękę i nie pozwolić mu odejść. Starał się nie dawać po sobie poznać jak bardzo boi się odejścia anioła. Utraty jedynego przyjaciela, kogoś na kogo zawsze mógł liczyć, kto mimo swoich wad potrafił go rozbawić i zaskoczyć. Zdusił własne potrzeby i jak zwykle wybrał ratowanie ludzkości, kosztem swoich uczuć.  
Bądź co bądź, ale Niebo było jego domem przez tysiące lat, a jeśli chciał je ratować i pomóc swoim braciom, nawet za cenę uwięzienia tam na wieczność, Dean nie miał prawa go zatrzymywać. Nigdy nie był samolubny, ale to właśnie wtedy poczuł, że traci bezpowrotnie kogoś bardzo ważnego.

\- Witaj Dean. - Anioł stał w drzwiach bunkra. Jego płaszcz był brudny, a pozlepiane i roztrzepane włosy bruneta przyklejały mu się do twarzy.  
Po krótkiej chwili, w ciągu której przez ciało i umysł Dean'a przebiegły miliony impulsów, po prostu rzucił się na niego i objął mocno.  
Lekko zaskoczony Castiel, po chwili również odwzajemnił uścisk.  
\- Myślałem, że... że ty... - przez gardło łowcy nie chciały przejść słowa obrazujące jego myśli. Myśli, które dręczyły go od trzech tygodni, od kiedy anioły zaczęły spadać. - Kiedy Anioły... Nic Ci nie jest?  
\- Miałem pewne... problemy z transportem... - Anioł zawiesił lekko głos. - Ja już nie... My nie... nie jesteśmy tym kim byliśmy. - Starał się ubierać wszystko w odpowiednie słowa. Dopiero teraz Dean mógł mu się bliżej przyjrzeć.  
Castiel zmienił się nie tylko zewnętrznie. Dean zauważył też coś w jego oczach. Ten smutek i przejmujące poczucie winy, które sam tak dobrze znał.  
\- Cas... - Wprowadził go powoli do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi. - Usiądź. - Usadowił go na kanapie, po czym przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Ocenił jego stan. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na zwyczajnie, po ludzku wyczerpanego. Nie był ranny, tylko to spojrzenie, którego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział nie dawało mu spokoju. Już tamtej nocy domyślił się, że coś poszło nie tak, że Castiel jest z tym w jakiś sposób związany, ale nie wiedział co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło.  
\- To moja wina Dean. - odezwał się zmęczonym, smutnym głosem. - To wszystko moja wina... - Opadł na poduszki i zanim Dean zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Anioł stracił przytomność.

 

Zanim otworzył oczy, dotarło do niego przyjemne ciepło. Przez jego powieki, przedzierało się ciepłe przytłumione światło. Czuł na sobie puchową kołdrę, przesiąknięta zapachem Dean'a. Wciągnął ten zapach głęboko do płuc i dopiero to całkowicie go rozbudziło.  
\- Dean? - Na łóżku, obok niego spał łowca. Jego włosy potargały się, ale jego twarz wyglądała na naprawdę spokojną.  
\- Obudziłeś się – Łowca przetarł szybko zaspane oczy. Kiedy Anioł zemdlał na kanapie, przeniósł go do swojego łóżka. Miał zamiar czekać, aż się obudzi, ale najwidoczniej sam zasnął obok niego. - Jak się czujesz?  
\- Winny – poczuł na sobie wzrok łowcy - i słaby jak nigdy.  
\- Chcesz pomówić o tym co się tam stało? - Dean pierwszy raz widział go w takim stanie. Nie chciał go zmuszać do niczego, ale zauważył też cień przebiegający przez jego twarz, gdy najwidoczniej Cas przypomniał sobie co się wydarzyło.  
\- Metatron... on mnie oszukał – Błękitne oczy anioła zaszły łzami. - Miałeś rację, Naomi mówiła prawdę, kiedy tam dotarłem już nie żyła. Ja tylko chciałem pomóc moim braciom, a teraz nie jestem już aniołem. Zadania które kazał mi wykonywać, zamknęły niebo.  
\- Cas, nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć...  
\- Widziałem jak moi bracia upadają. Tysiące z nich. - Jego głos był pełen winy i żalu.  
\- Moją karą było samo patrzenie na to co zrobiłem. - mówił, z coraz większym smutkiem - Żeby wypędzić ich z nieba, Metatron musiał zrobić coś jeszcze. - Dean patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Wiedział, że stało się tam coś strasznego. Wiedział to już tamtej nocy - Metatron zabrał moją łaskę.  
\- Ten skurw...  
\- Nie jestem już aniołem. - Przerwał mu. Z jego oczu spłynęły łzy żalu, ale nawet ich nie zauważył. - Żeby zamknąć niebo potrzebował Anioła który wykona próby, żeby odebrać mu jego łaskę i użyć do zaklęcia. To samo stało się też wszystkim moim braciom. Upadli przeze mnie i nic tego nie zmieni Dean.  
\- Przestań. - Dean położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Castiela. Czuł, że musi mu pomóc się pozbierać. Musi być jakiś sposób. Kevin nam pomoże, kiedy tylko wróci z Sammy'm. Tak. - dodał widząc, że anioł zamierza protestować. - A do tego czasu doprowadzimy Cię do porządku. Możesz wstać? - Zeskoczył szybko z łóżka i podszedł do Castiela z drugiej strony.  
\- Chyba tak. - chciał podnieść się na łokciu, ale syknął z bólu.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał z lekkim przerażeniem.  
\- Zdaje się, że moje żebra i plecy nie będą goiły się tak szybko jak do tej pory. - złapał wyciągniętą do niego rękę Dean'a i dopiero wtedy udało mu się ustać o własnych siłach.  
\- Jak ludzie mogą to znosić?  
\- Można przywyknąć. Możesz mi wierzyć.  
\- Wierzę Ci. - Cas odparł szczerze, kiedy Dean złapał go w pasie i poprowadził do przylegającej do jego pokoju łazienki.

\- Oh... - wyrwało się Łowcy, kiedy Anioł zdjął koszulę. - Twoje plecy, co się z nimi stało? - Delikatnie musnął dwa długie, pionowe rozcięcia na łopatkach mężczyzny.  
\- Skrzydła... - Castielowi, załamał się głos. Dean mógł się tylko domyślać, jak fatalnie musi się czuć brunet. Skoro samo patrzenie na niego rozdzierało mu serce, a nienawiść do Metatrona osiągnęła maksymalny poziom  
\- Musimy to oczyścić. - Nalał wody do wanny, i kiedy Cas rozebrał się aż do bokserek, pomógł mu do niej wejść. - Nachyl się.  
Anioł, wykonywał polecenia w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu krzywiąc się z bólu, kiedy Dean delikatnie, gąbką oczyszczał jego rany, zmywając starą zaschniętą krew.

\- Dobrze. Umyj się do końca, a ja przyniosę Ci jakieś ubranie.  
\- Dean...  
\- Tak? - zatrzymał się w progu.  
\- Dziękuję. - powiedział, po czym odwrócił wzrok.  
To powinno pasować. - powiedział Dean, podając owiniętemu ręcznikami Aniołowi, swoje szare spodnie dresowe i koszulkę z logo Led Zeppelin. - Poczekaj, z koszulką, musimy najpierw opatrzyć te rany na plechach. Zawołaj mnie jak się ubierzesz ok?  
Brunet tylko kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie, i po chwili zawołał Łowcę.  
\- Usiądź tutaj. - Dean posadził go na skraju wanny, plecami do siebie. Kiedy wchodził do łazienki, miał ze sobą gotowy zestaw pierwszej pomocy.  
Jego ręce sprawnie przesuwały się po plecach anioła. Jeśli Dean był w czymś mistrzem, to własnie w opatrywaniu ran. Robił to całe życie, więc teraz też wszystko przebiegło szybko i sprawnie.  
Delikatnie przemywał rozcięcia, a drugą dłonią przytrzymywał Castiela. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak dobrze jest zbudowany. Był szczupły, a na jego brzuchu rysowały się delikatne mięśnie.  
Jego plecy, mimo, że poranione w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś wyrastały skrzydła, były gładkie, a mięśnie pod jego skórą pracowały leniwie. Zauważył, że Cas, schudł, bo jego żebra odznaczały się wyraźnie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku Dean?  
Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że już nie opatrywał, a podziwiał ciało Anioła. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć, ale opanował emocje.  
\- Ykhym, tak. Jasne. - musiał odchrząknąć zanim zdołał wydusić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa. Przykleił opatrunki i karcąc się w myślach za swoje zachowanie powiedział – To chyba na tyle. Możesz już się ubrać. Powinieneś coś zjeść. Zaczekam w kuchni. - Wstał szybko, zbierając przy okazji apteczkę.

 

\- Na co masz ochotę?  
\- Słucham?  
\- Co chcesz zjeść? Ostatnio smakowały Ci hamburgery, może zrobię je na obiad?  
\- Tak, dziękuję. - Cały czas czuł jakby dłonie łowcy paliły jego skórę, kiedy przesuwał nimi powoli po jego plecach, zmywając z nich krew i opatrując. Teraz kiedy przestał być Aniołem, jego ludzkie odczucia stały się bardziej intensywne. Niektórych nie potrafił na razie zrozumieć. Były dla niego zupełnie obce, ale inne, te kiedy Łowca był blisko niego były teraz o wiele silniejsze. Wiedział, że to raczej niemożliwe, ale chciał spędzić tutaj jak najwięcej czasu, który mu pozostał. Jego, życie stało się teraz jak mrugnięcie oka dla Anioła, który przeżył wiele tysięcy lat. Chciał być właśnie tutaj, z Dean'em, chociaż nie miał pewności, czy będzie mógł tutaj zostać. - Hamburgery będą świetne.

Mmmm... To było przepyszne. - Castiel oblizywał właśnie palce, po zjedzeniu trzeciego hamburgera. Czym wywołał uśmiech zadowolenia na twarzy Dean'a.  
\- Lepiej się czujesz? Na pewno nie jesteś już głodny? Może chcesz coś do picia?  
\- Jest lepiej – posłał mu słaby uśmiech - Może coś do picia.  
Brunet rozglądał się po bunkrze, chociaż to nie było dobre określenie tego miejsca. W środku był ogromy i przytulny. Jasne pokoje w których można było poczuć się jak w domu, były jednocześnie bardzo praktyczne. Na półkach stały tomy opisujące wszystkie demony i potwory znane Łowcom i Ludziom Pisma. W gablotach lśniła świeżo wyczyszczona i naostrzona kolekcja noży, a na ścianach wisiały pistolety z lat 50 i 60.

\- Ostatnim razem nie miałem czasu się tu rozejrzeć.  
\- Jest wygodne i praktyczne. - Dean usiadł na kanapie przed telewizorem, robiąc miejsce dla Castiela. Otworzył i podał mu piwo, które wcześniej chwycił z lodówki.  
\- Dziękuję. - Brunet, nieśmiało upił łyk zimnego napoju i usiadł obok Winchestera.  
\- Twoje plecy będą się teraz goić znacznie dłużej. Trzeba będzie codziennie zmieniać opatrunki i obserwować czy nie wdało się zakażenie. Właściwie mógłbym im się przyjrzeć teraz. - kontynuował nie zwracając uwagi na smutny wyraz twarzy byłego anioła, delikatnie zadarł jego koszulkę i zaczął delikatnie odklejać opatrunek - Trzeba będzie też poszukać Ci jakichś ubrań. Moje zaraz z Ciebie spadną.* - Podczas kąpieli rany znowu się otworzyły, ale wyglądały jakby miały się dobrze goić. Dean starał się bardzo delikatnie poruszać. Przesuwał palcami po jego kręgosłupie i żebrach oczarowany tym widokiem, drugą dłoń trzymał na jego ramieniu, ale w jego głowie rodziło się jednak coraz większe pragnienie zemsty na Metatronie. Był tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego słowa Castiela i jego dłoń zamarła na plecach Anioła. - Co?  
\- Powiedziałem, że poszukam sobie jakiegoś mieszkania. Tak robią ludzie prawda? - Brunetowi jeszcze ciężej było mówić o tym, że musi odejść, kiedy ręce Łowcy spoczywały na jego nagim ciele. Nie miał dokąd odejść, jedynym miejscem jakie znał było przy Dean'ie, ale nie mógł mu przeszkadzać. Nie może mu się narzucać, w końcu Dean mieszkał ze swoim bratem i na pewno nie miał zamiaru zajmować się chorym aniołem.  
\- Nie. - Słowo, które padło z jego ust było krótkie i chłodne.  
\- Nie? - to słowo dało mu niewytłumaczalną nadzieję.  
\- Zostaniesz tutaj. Ze mną. To znaczy... yyy z nami. - Dean szybko się poprawił – To jest teraz też Twój dom i będzie nim dopóki będziesz tego chciał. - Był śmiertelnie poważny. Do tej pory nie brał nawet pod uwagę innej opcji.  
\- Ale... Sam, będę wam przeszkadzał...  
\- Nie wiem co sobie wymyśliłeś, ale rodzina trzyma się razem Cas. A ty jesteś moją rodziną i ja... - jego dłoń delikatnie zaczęła się zsuwać po plecach bruneta – ja... chcę żebyś tu został. Proszę...  
\- Dziękuję Dean. - Cas uśmiechnął się do łowcy z wdzięcznością. Radość jaka go wypełniła po usłyszeniu tych słów pozwoliła mu na chwilę zapomnieć o całym cierpieniu jakiego doświadczał przez ostatnie tygodnie.  
Teraz jest już bezpieczny. Teraz ma miejsce do którego należy, a wszystkie inne problemy mogą poczekać.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tu chyba wszyscy się zgodzimy, że to nie była by taka zła opcja xD
> 
> Anya M. i Mania, dziękuję za betę i pomoc przy tym koszmarze jakim jest wymyślanie tytułów :D


End file.
